BURLESQUE
by Lady White
Summary: Arthur Kirkland will do anything to get to his dreams. All his life he's wanted to sing to live the good life. Now it's going to hit him hard. This is BURLESQUE! Based off the movie. AmericaxEngland.


**A:N)**

**Look I don't have an editor I'm on my own. So I will say this right now, if you can't handle some mistakes then don't even bother reading this story. I loved the movie staring**

**christina aguilera I wanted to make a story off of it. So if spelling and grammar is the only reason you are on here then please don't bother reading. This story always meant something to me and I love AmericaxEngland I though why not. I already know I have problems with spelling and Grammar and I don't need someone telling me about it. If you like what you read thaw then please I would like to hear what you think about the story.**

* * *

><p>"You owe me that money!" I said chasing my ass-hole mangier arrowed the counter.<p>

"Alright, look Arthur will talk later." He said heading for the door.

"But that's my money!" I yell after him.

He went right out the door not saying a word to me. I stood there pissed.

"You want to know something honey, he ant ever gonna pay you." Laney the older women that worked with me said coming out from the back.

I looked at the old women and then turned to the mirror. My green eyes stared right back at me. My short blond hair was a mess like always. I was wearing a blue shirt and black pants that clung to my body very nicely.

"Well then." I said going over to the cash register and opening it.

"Arthur what the hell are you doing he's gonna kill you!" Laney said walking up be hide me.

"I'm taking what he owes me and nothing more!" I said taking the money out and then grabbing what he owed Laney to.

I handed her money and she look at me with soft green eyes.

"Your really going aren't you Arthur." She said.

"Yes, I'm getting the hell out of this small town and going to LA." I said looking into her eyes.

"All handle mister ass hole. Chase your dreams Arthur, because I know your gonna go far." She said stroking my cheek.

"Thank you Laney." I said taking the keys to lock up the store when she left. For the last time I looked around the old dinner. I walked over to the door and put on the closed sine. Then I walked over to the jukebox and put in a quarter.

The music that I new started and I put the leg on the chair that was on the tiny stag we had. This was it my dream, I could sing like no other and I knew it. It was something that just happens to me. It filled my soul and made me who I was. My mother before she died had said I had a voice like the angels. I was leavening this small little town and chasing the dream of being a dancer and singer in Hollywood where all dreams came true. I didn't care if I was gay or even a man, I was so much better then thaws stupid girls I saw on TV. I wanted this, and nothing was going to stop me.

The music started to play and I ran a hand thaw me hair.

"_Oh, _

_sometimes I get a good feeling yeah._

_I get a feeling that I never never never never had before no _no.

_And I just gotta tell you right now that I, That I believe, I really do believe that._

_Something's got a hold on me yeah._

_Oh it must be love._

_Oh something's got a hold on me right now child._

_Oh it must be love._

_Let me tell you now I got a feeling I feel so strange._

_Everything about me seems to have changed._

_Step by step I got a brand new walk._

_I even sound sweeter when I talk._

_I said oh whoa oh oh._

_I said baby, oh it must be love._

_You know it must be love._

_Let me tell you now._

_Something's got a hold on me yeah._

_Oh it must be love._

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_Something's got a hold on me right now child._

_Oh it must be love._

I sang, filing the hole café with the music that I couldn't get out of my soul. I knew what I could do and I knew that nothing was going to stand in my way. I mite have been just a small town guy, but damn it I was the most stubborn guy in the world and this was the one thing I would never give up on.

_Let me tell you now I've never felt like this before._

_Something's got a hold on me that won't let go._

_Believe I'd die if I only could._

_I sure feel so strange but it sure feels good._

_I said oh oh oh oh_

_I said baby oh, it must be love_

_You know it must be love._

_Let me tell you now my heart feels over my feet feel light,_

_I shake all over but I feel alright._

_I never felt like this before._

_Something's got a hold on me that won't let go._

_I never thought it could happen to me_

_Got me happy when I'm in misery._

_I never thought it could be this way._

_Love's sure gonna put a hurting on me._

_I said oh oh oh oh_

_I said baby oh it must be love._

_You know it must be love._

_Yeah he walks live love,_

_You know he walks live love._

_He talks like love._

_You know he talks like love._

_Makes me feel alright._

_Makes me feel alright._

_In the middle of the night._

_In the middle of the night._

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_Oh, yeah hey_

_Yeah uh!_

When the music finely came to an end I smiled and walked out of the shop. I went right home and got the rolling suit case that was already packed and ready for LA. The air plan took a lot out of me but I knew I would live. When I finely got to LA I quickly got a news paper and a hotel room. I bought a drink and then walked the flashing streets of LA, this place was lovely really. I had been born in England and my mother had to get away from a bad father so she moved all the way to the USA. Really it must have been for the best but, when she died at first I didn't know what to do with my life. But now I was 23 and that had happened 18 years ago. I went from place to place and every single one left me unhappy and well disported for some reason I though it was going to be easy, but really when was my life ever easy? It was getting late and I was just about to turn arrowed and call a cab. I had no more place's to try. So that was really all I could do. I started but suddenly a red light flashed in my face and I was blinded. I looked up to see a neon sine that said, BURLESQUE in yellow. I stood there and my eyes landed on a skinny tan Italian fixing a long sock on the stairs on the club. He was gorgeous, and my God very sexy. His gold eyes looked at me and he gave me a wink. I felt my cheeks heat up. What was this place and did that man work there. Suddenly the door opened and I blond curly haired boy walked out and whispered to him. The blond's violet eyes were amazing but I only got a quick look because they both went inside. That's all it took for me. I walked into the odd club, the walls were red and had odd paintings on the walls. I came to a window where a man suddenly grabbed me. I squeaked and he smiled. He was wearing black lather and black eye liner. Oh fuck I must have walked into a gay bar.

"Um, is this a strip club?" I asked.

"Oh, honey I should wash your mouth out with sop. This is only the best view in all of LA." He said.

I looked to the stage, something was about to happen and for some reason I wanted to see what it was. I looked back at the man. He was an odd one shore and I didn't really have that much money. I nodded and handed the man the money and then went in as he called 'Have a good time!'. I stood in the back near a bar, the walls be hide it were mirror with gold sinning in them.

"Drink?" A deep voice said from be hide me.

"No thanks I can't pay for it." I said watching the stage.

"It's on the house doll face." He said.

I turned and gasped at what I saw.

He was gorgeous more beautiful then anything in the world. He had golden blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. His skin was lightly tanned and my God he was buff and just dripping with sexy. He gave me a smiled and when I pulled away from the face I saw his hole body. Black lather that showed his chest and clung to his ass in just the right away. The black boots were even sexy on this man. Besides the eye liner and an annoying piece of hair on his head he was perfect.

"Like what you see?" He asked.

I blushed and looked away mumbling to myself. Finely the curtain opened to revile and pick feathery stage with a man standing in center with a hole bunch of men laying at his feet. The man whore a black and hot pick open shirt that sparkled in the spot light. His pants were black lather and his hair was wavy and blond. It went to about his shoulders. He had soft blue eyes and so stubble on his face….he was French that much I could tell. Normally I hated French people but then music stared and he opened his mouth, I fell in love.

_Show a little more. Show a little less._  
><em>Add a little smoke.<em>  
><em>Welcome to Burlesque.<em>  
><em>Everything you dream of,<em>  
><em>But never can possess.<em>  
><em>Nothing's what it seems.<em>  
><em>Welcome to Burlesque.<em>  
><em>Oh, everyone is buying,<em>

_Put your money in my hand._  
><em>If you got a little extra well, give it to the band.<em>  
><em>You may not be guilty But you're ready to confess.<em>  
><em>Tell me what you need.<em>  
><em>Welcome to Burlesque!<em>

_You can dream of Tino,_  
><em>Do it at your risk.<em>

At that moment a blond girly looking Finish man stood wearing blue shiny, feathery cloths. His eyes were a soft violet and his skin a creamy pail.

"_The Triplets grant you mercy,_

_but not your every wish."_

Again as if they had been called three similar looking Ashen men stood and began to dance arrowed as well. They all had what almost looked like kimonos on.

"_Feliciano keeps you guessing,_

_So cool and statuesque."_

This one had soft auburn hair, he was the one I had seen outside. He was wearing yellow. He too, began to dance.

"_Behave yourself, says Lovino."_

This one had a sexy smirk on his face with darker hair then the ether Italian but the same gold eyes. They were probably related. The close he whore were red and flashy. He joined as well. I had never seen something like this in my life.

_Welcome to Burlesque._  
><em>Oh, everyone is buying.<em>  
><em>Put your money in my hand. If you want a little extra,<em>  
><em>Well, you know where I am,<em>

_Something very dark_  
><em>Is playing with your mind<em>  
><em>It's not the end of days,<em>  
><em>It's just a bump and grind<em>

_Show a little more._  
><em>Show a little less.<em>  
><em>Add a little smoke.<em>  
><em>Welcome to… Burlesque!<em>

The act was sexy and amazing the way they all seemed to mesh together in the way that they did. It was amazing! I turned to the man who had gave me the drink. He was giving me a smirk.

"Who dose a man have to flirt with to get up there?" I asked.

He gave me a smirk and shook his head.

"I'm Alfred by the way miss rude. And you wonna talk to Francis. Tell him I sent you." He said with a wink.

I gave the man a smirk and a wink of my own. Then I went right back stage were girls were running arrowed. In the very back where a bunch of costooms were was the blond man that had called Feliciano inside. I walked over to him and saw he was working.

"Ummm, I'm looking for Francis, Alfred sent me." I said to him.

He looked up red gleaming on his glasses.

"Over there." He said pointing to the French man that had sang only moments ago. I walked up to him and he saw me in the mirror.

"Why are you in my mirror?" He asked doing his make up.

I blushed again took a deep breath.

"I wonna dance here." I said.

"You wish little boy, now get out of here." He said.

"Wait! Please this place is amazing and I just wonna work here, please!" I said.

His blue eyes rolled and he yelled.

"Damn it, Mathew get this guy out of here!" He said.

"Yes mama." He said grabbing me.

Well that was the end of that…like hell it was. Mathew made me leave but that didn't mean Alfred would make me leave. I looked at there current waitress and smiled. She was pissing off the crowed. I walked over to Alfred, and he looked at me.

"One night." I said.

He seemed to just get what I was saying.

"Hell no." He said.

"If, I'm better then that little girl you got out there then let me stay. One hole night free! Please!" I said looking deep into his eyes.

He shook his head but gave me a smirk.

"Fine." He said.

I smiled and grabbed a tray.

"You wont regret this Alfred." I said.

He did thaw because just a little later Francis with Mathew on his heels were talking to Alfred and I came up. Francis smiled.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He asked.

"Oh, come on I'm way better then that bitch! Let me work here please!" I said bagging.

He shook his head but smiled.

"Fine you wonna work here so badly then welcome. But if you ever go be hide my back again there's going to be hell British boy." He said walking away.

I smiled and hugged Alfred. He told me when to come in tomorrow and what I would need to have on.

Shit, was it something…or a better word nothing.

* * *

><p>.comwatch?v=g_9vfHn9XP4&feature=channel_video_title

.com/watch?v=p52SqtcCN4s&feature=endscreen&NR=1

The two songs that were in this, but Arthur is singing so ya...


End file.
